Escape from Cortex Labs!
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: as if finding a cure for her lycanthropy wasn't a problem enough, now she must deal with the crazy Dr. Cortex, Can she escape his grasp


**MC: This is gonna be a tough one**

 **Coco: um...this is akward...**

 **Crash: Wahhhh! looo!**

 **Sora: MC, you are offically starting to piss me off!**

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"Escape from Cortex Labs!"

(i do not own Digimon or Crash Bandicoot.)

 **(AN: this takes place after Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant!)**

Tai and the others were flying over Wumpa Island in a atempt to cure Sora's Lycanthropy.

Sora, having recovered from the sleep dart, was sitting in her cage, was staring at her friends with distrust.

"you'd think she be a bit grateful..." asked Mimi.

"i asked you guys not to look for me..." she scoweled, "i could've found the danm cure myself!"

"Sora listen to yourself, that is why we did this, your Lycanthropy is causing you to act irrational." Explained Izzy.

this made Sora think, was this why she snapped at Kari? was this...monster inside her the reason she has been acting this way?

Her eyes began to switch from yellow to their original brown.

"oh god, what have i become? have i let this illness compell me to push away my friends?" she thought.

"we're here..." said as the group made it to his lab.

Sora was put into a large Domelike structure as the others watched.

"So...how are you gonna cure her?" asked TK.

"Simple...My Evolvo-Ray can evolve her DNA to the point where she can transform at will!" said Dr. Cortex, "But the ray need 24hrs to charge, N. Gin and N. Brio will show you all to your rooms."

That night Sora was aslleep in her werewolf form.

 **Inside Sora's Dreams...**

 _Sora..._

 _Sora..._

Sora opened her eyes to find Kari...or at least her spirit...sitting next to her.

"Kari...i'm so sorry...it was wrong of me to blame you for what happened to me, but...my anger...i let...that beast take over..." Sora sobbed.

Kari hugged Sora, "I forgive you, you weren't you..."

"why are you here?" Sora asked.

Listen...Cortex will not cure you, he intends to make your Lycanthropy worse!" said Kari as she began to fade.

"Find Coco, she will...help...you find...a...cure..."

And with that Kari disapeared...

The next day, Sora woke up in a new room, it was purple and dimly lit.

"Wakey Wakey, Eggs and bacey!" said N. Brio.

Sora began to notice that she could no longer move, her limbs were strapped to the Table, Dr. Cortex walked in humming a tune.

Sora Growled, "You were never going to cure me were you?"

"Why would you want to be cured, the power of the wolf is the greatest gift anyone could receve...and you want me to get rid of that?" he asked.

"Gift?...Gift?...THIS IS A F***ING CURSE!" she yelled, "And where's my friends!?"

Cortex turned on the the TV to show that all of her friends were lying on the ground with a purple mist surrounding them.

"Amazing what Baking soda, Snake Venom and car exaust can do!" said Cortex.

That was it...all of her friends were dead, they were trying to cure her, and they paid for it with their lives.

Finally Sora snapped...She screamed the loudest scream she could muster.

She Transformed...but this Change was more painfull than anything she ever experienced, for she was not changning physicly but Mentally.

in a flash all of her memories of her friends, Byomon, Tai and the others began to fade, she was Screaming as her fur and tail appeared, her bones stretch and twisted as she tried to fight the change but to no avail, her claws extended and her shoes tore once again to accomodate her large paws.

She stared at Cortex, whom she was sure wet his pants with fear.

But just as she was about to rip the doctor limb from limb, a orange cyclone came, conked her on the head with a baseball bat and swept Sora away!

By the time Sora had woken up, it was Morning and she was Human again, but had a massive headache.

"Oh! good work Crash!" said a cute female voice.

she turned around to find a small bandicoot wearing gogles and a t-shirt and parachute pants.

she then turned to the older bandicoot who was lifting weights, with a metal arm and and camo pants.

and then there was her rescuer, a medium size bandicoot with blue jeans and spiky hair, he gave the female bandicoot a thumbs up as he only spoke in incoherant babble.

"where am i?" Sora asked.

"Our house, Crash had a blast tearing Cortex's lab to peices!" The small one said, "Name's Coco by the way, the guy who saved you is named Crash, and this big lug is named Crunch!"

Sora looked around, "there were 6 other people with me but i don't know their names or what they looked like, what happened to them?" she asked.

Coco hung her head, "Cortex killed them, i'm sorry..."

Sora tried to remember seeing their faces but failed, in an instant her eyes turned bright red, then she looked at herself in the mirror, in a blind rage, she smashed it with her bare hands, she dropped to her knees, pounded the ground, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill somthing, she wanted to march up to Heaven, kill every angel there and scream at God for making her life a nightmare!

Coco tugged at Sora's shirt, "hey now, no more of that, Aka Aku wants to talk to you."

just then a smiling, floting mask approached her, "Sora Takanouchi, My name is Aku Aku, i have seen your ordeals, and think i can help, i have seen the recipie in your backpack, and know where to find two of the ingrediants, it is Mashed Wumpa fruit, we already have the wumpa fruit, packed into your backpack, The next ingrediant lies in a place caled Equestria, what you need next is the blood of a Alicorn." he said.

Thanking the bandicoots for the fruit, she locates a boat and sets off, as she leaves, Crunch digs six graves with six bodies, she tried to remember who they were, but all it did was give her a headache...

THE END...?

 **MC: yeah, don't ask me why i had to kill off Tai and the gang, the idea came to me in a dream, just be greatfull Sora didn't kill them!**

 **Sora: why can't i remember those other kids...**

 **MC: (winks) and so, the search for a cure continues!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
